Valentine's Day Truce?
by mystery writer5775
Summary: An unexpected truce for Valentines day forces Danny to invite his parents and Valerie. But when it turns out to be a trap will Danny gain a date? Or will he lose a friend? Oneshot!


**It's one in the morning, I'm tired, I hate Valentines day, and we had to put our dog down because she got cancer today. So if anybody says anything bad about this story I'm personally hunting you down. I know it's terrible but I wanted to do something for the holidays and this seemed fun until we found out about our dog. So again, say anything bad and your toast. You can review but any bad things and I'm already grouchy and I have to work todya so I really don't want to have to go all crazy on the customers. Don't own DP.**

Valerie walked slowly down the ally, watching for any signs of betrayal. Her footsteps were sure but cautious. She could see no sign of Phantom and that did nothing to ease her doubts. Footsteps sounded behind her and she twirled, a gun coming out of her suit on her arm to point at the two figures.

Confused she lowered her arm "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" she asked.

The two adults looked at her in surprise "The Red Huntress? But Phantom said he wanted to talk to us" Maddie said suspiciously.

Valerie narrowed her eyes "Funny. He told me the same thing" she said dangerously.

They didn't get the chance to answer as a white haired figure zipped into the alley, leaning against a wall as several figures ran past, screaming shrilly. They watched as Phantom stayed silent as they passed, breathing a sigh of relief when they passed.

He then turned to move and froze as he spotted the three guns aimed in his direction. He shivered and took a hesitant step forward "I see you all made it…" he trailed off.

Valerie's eyes narrowed "Why did you ask us to come?" she snarled.

Danny bit his lip and took a step back "Well you see…it's Valentines Day and the ghosts kinda have a truce" he said unsurely.

Maddie raised an eyebrow "What kind of truce?" she asked suspiciously.

Danny chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck "Well…it's a truce between ghosts and ghost hunters. Thing is they've never had human ghost hunters but after a vote (and some threats against me) it's been decided to include you guys" he explained nervously, bracing himself for the guns he knew would be blazing.

But at the lack of pain he cracked his eye opened to see the three ghost hunters look at him in confusion "What does this truce entitle to?" Maddie asked.

Danny sighed, relaxing a fraction "For one it means no attacking the whole day, there is a party in the ghost zone, (Trust me I don't want to go either,) and it also means that during the party you have to…dance…with…someone" he said, blushing furiously.

Valerie raised an eyebrow "So basically at the end of the party you had better have a date" she said simply. Still blushing Danny nodded.

Maddie smiled thoughtfully "This is actually a good opportunity to study ghosts in their natural habitats" she said.

Danny's eyes widened in surprise "What?" he asked.

Jack smiled eagerly "Yes! And then we can continue hunting down the scum tomorrow!" he said.

Even Valerie smiled "I guess it might not be to bad…" she said, thinking of the valuable information she could learn.

Danny sighed in relief "Okay, then, when is this?" Valerie asked.

Danny winced again "Uh…as soon as we get there" he said sheepishly.

Maddie sighed "We'll go to our house and grab the specter speeder" she said in defeat.

_**Line break**_

It didn't take long to reach where the party was being held. Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes that it was on Skulker's island. Internally he hoped that Skulker had disabled all of his traps. Valerie scowled, recognizing the place "Was this planned?" she asked.

Danny snorted "Knowing Skulker? Most likely" he said angrily. He then took a deep breath as they exited the speeder near a ton of ghosts.

Skulker approached them with a smirk "I'm surprised you showed up. I would have thought the humans would have killed you on the spot, leaving Skulker to collect the remains" he said.

Danny shivered, shooting him an angry glance "One, gross. Two, is that the whole reason you sent me?" he asked angrily.

Skulker shrugged "Well that and you've got the best connection. By the way, you forgot a ghost hunter" he commented.

At this Danny looked at the three in confusion "I did?" he asked.

Skulker smiled deviously "Danny Fenton? He's just as much, if not more of a ghost hunter than these three. He's expected to make an appearance" he said sarcastically.

Danny shook in anger but stayed silent. Maddie however stepped forward angrily "My son is not a ghost hunter" she said icily.

Skulker chuckled and more ghost broke off, circling them "Did I forget to mention the truce doesn't start until _all _of the ghost hunters have made an appearance?" he asked.

Danny's eyes widened in terror "What!?" he shouted.

Valerie scowled "You knew about this the whole time didn't you!" she accused.

Danny shook his head wildly "I swear I didn't!" he said.

He combed his mind for a way out but only though of one "So as soon as Danny Fenton makes an appearance the truce is in affect?" he asked nervously, eyeing the ghosts and ghost hunters, all of who were itching to attack.

Skulker nodded, narrowing his eyes "Yes" he said slowly.

Danny smirked "So that's the reason behind doing this? To get me in trouble?" he asked in amusement.

Skulker gaped, dumbfounded "But…he said you wouldn't dare!" he said in surprise.

__

That

Skulker actually cringed "He said that you would never risk your secret like that but on the off chance you did, though he expressed it's low possibility, to go along with the charade" Technus said.

Danny growled, his fists clenching "So…he wants to turn everyone I care about against me. Didn't Walker do that already? And Freakshow? Seriously, he's not very original" he commented, his voice eerily calm.

got Danny's attention. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned to Skulker, all but ignoring the three ghost hunters who were surprised at the sudden change "And what exactly did 'he' say?" he asked dangerously.

Several of the ghosts, Skulker included, stepped back. Even Jack, Maddie, and Valerie took a few steps back. Danny looked thoughtfully at Skulker "So what did he say if I fought?" he asked, his tone thoughtful.

Skulker sighed in relief, pulling out a gun "To attack" he said.

Danny shook a finger "And if I get Danny Fenton you can't touch any of us?" he asked.

Skulker cringed again "Unless you attack us" he commented.

Danny nodded "Fine. I'll just have to take this up with 'dear old uncle Vlad' later" he said, his voice containing an edge of steel.

He then sighed and let the two rings travel along his waist, much to the surprise of the ghost hunters. He ignored them however, stepping forward as Danny Fenton "Give '_Vladdy' _a message will you?" he asked innocently.

Skulker nodded, his eyes wide "Next time he decides to do this, he might want to try someone who it will actually work on" he said easily.

He then turned to his parents and Valerie, herding them towards the speeder "Truce or no truce we are so out of here" he muttered, just loud enough for them to hear.

His mother looked at him in surprise "Danny what…" "Not now" he said, cutting off Maddie. Quickly they piled in the speeder and with a dark look Danny got in the front seat, quickly taking off into the sky.

Anger pulsed through him and anxiously he turned to look back, not seeing anybody following them. Unfortunately when he glanced back he also caught the sight of a few ecto guns pointed at his face "So I guess we can't just say I'm sorry and go home happily?" he asked tensely.

Jack's eyes narrowed "What have you done with our son?" he asked.

Danny sighed, messing with some of the knobs until the vehicle went on auto pilot. Maddie's eyes widened "Danny! We don't have home programmed into this!" she cried.

Danny sighed and pushed a button, a map of the ghost zone appearing "Way ahead of you" he muttered.

Maddie bit her lip and Valerie glared at him, tears in the corners of her eyes "What have you done with Danny Fenton?" she asked.

Danny sighed "I am Danny Fenton, and Phantom. What you guys think are two are really one" he said.

He then blinked "Man I sounded like Jazz right there" he said, shaking his head.

He then sighed "Remember when the portal turned on?" he asked his parents.

Jack's face lit up "Yeah, we plugged it in and nothing happened. So Maddie dragged me to the store and when we got home it was on! We figured it needed to charge" he said.

Danny shook his head "Not quite. While you were gone I called Sam and Tucker over and Sam asked me if I had gone in it yet. I told her I hadn't and she started talking about how neat it would be. So I put on a hazmat suit and went in. It was just like a dark tunnel and so I put a hand against the wall to keep from tripping. Thing is, I didn't get the wall…I pushed the on switch" he said quietly.

Maddie gasped "But the electrical surge would have been enormous! And combined with all of the ectoplasm you wouldn't even be safe if you had the proper equipment! The blast should have killed you" she said in horror.

Danny shook his head "At first we didn't know why I had these powers. We knew it had something to do with the portal turning on with me inside but it wasn't until Jazz found out that we realized what it happened" he said.

Jack frowned "Jazz knew and didn't tell us? Normally she tells us if it endangers you kids" he commented.

Danny shook his head "She knew I wasn't in any real danger. And she was always protecting me. But she found out that the ectoplasm coated my DNA so while I'm still human I have a ghosts DNA inside me as well and it's up to me on whether or not I want to show it" he explained.

Valerie frowned "And did you also get a ghosts evil?" she asked scathingly.

Danny flinched "No!" he denied "I never tried to ruin your life! How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't my fault? That stupid dog belonged to Axion labs. It was one of their guard dogs! I was trying to stop it but I couldn't figure out what it wanted! Turned out it wanted it's squeaky toy from the kennel that had been torn down. All of the stuff had been put in a forgotten storage room. And with your dad, how else was I supposed to keep you from getting killed against the ghost king?" he asked.

Valerie flinched before her gaze hardened "Okay then, let's say I believe you. What about when you destroyed my first suit? You tried to kill me!" she said.

Danny sighed "No…you weren't in it. I waved to you, remember?" he asked.

Valerie stopped. That was right, she had seen Danny run past and being chased by the suit. And he knew it was her, he had revealed her to her dad. She lowered her head "I'm…sorry" she said.

Danny waved it off casually "No problem. You were just doing your job" he said.

He then looked pointedly at his parents "Okay?" he asked, directing the job comment to them as well.

He then blushed "By the way, technically even though it was a trap and we left early, but isn't it a ghostly and human tradition to have a date on Valentines?" he asked, looking hopefully at Valerie.

Valerie sighed, looking away "Danny I can't" she said.

Danny smirked "You said you couldn't and I understand that was to protect me from Phantom? Well I am Phantom and I'm in danger all the time, your naturally going to be in danger as the Red Huntress so why don't we just go steady? That way, nobody else has to get hurt and Val…I do like you…a lot" he said.

Maddie smiled brightly, pulling out a camcorder as Valerie smiled "Okay" she agreed.

Then her voice became hard "But listen here Fenton. Make one slip up and I'll know who to take it up with" she said, her voice containing a hint of seriousness and a hint of teasing.

Danny smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way" he said.

He then smiled "So, Valerie Grey, AKA the Red Huntress. Will you be my Valentine?" he asked.

Valerie blushed before frowning "On one condition" she said.

Danny looked hesitant and Valerie motioned to his parents "My secret is out with your parents so you have to tell my father yours" she said with a smirk.

Danny sighed in relief "Deal" he said.

Valerie smiled at him, this could work out really well…


End file.
